Furry Animal Outfits
by Kdibs227
Summary: Aka how Raven got what she wanted...in a round about way. Light BBxRae


Beast Boy was not afraid often.

Sure, he was always scared when he annoyed Raven too much, or when one of his friends got hurt, but there were very few times were he was scared due to a specific person.

Starfire was currently fitting into the category. She was standing in the middle of the hall, bouncing up and down on her feet, grinning from ear to ear.

"Um, hey Starfire," Beast Boy said slowly. He hadn't seen the team for the majority of the day; Robin had sent him on patrol that morning and he had been drawing in his room for the better part of the afternoon before he started to get hungry.

"Friend Beast Boy, do you require the clothes of the animals?" She said, eyes lighting up with excitement. The changeling blinked, and opened his mouth, only to shut it.

"What?" He asked stupidly. He felt like he was missing something important. Starfire grabbed his hand and began to pull him down the hall towards the redhead's room.

"The clothes that the animals wear, Beast Boy! Like the sweaters and jackets," She said happily. And suddenly Beast Boy knew exactly what the Tameranian was talking about.

"Starfire I don't wear those things! My uniform is fine and I wouldn't wear anything when I'm in form anyway," He said, trying to tell her gently without hurting her feelings, and trying to get his arm free.

Starfire stopped and turned around to face him, bringing her hands up to cup them under her chin. Her eyes got huge and suddenly Beast Boy hated that he had taught her 'the face'. Starfire blinked her eyes and stuck her bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout.

"Please, friend Beast Boy? You would look adorable!" She pleaded. Beast Boy wanted to tell her no, but she was looking at him with huge eyes, and, oh hell, her eyes were watering. He sighed, bringing his hand to rub the bridge of his nose.

"One, Starfire, ONE outfit." Beast Boy said and wasn't prepared for the bone crushing hug that came with his approval.

"Thank you, friend Beast Boy! Come, we shall began immediately."

Beast Boy suddenly understood the term "a dead man walking".

* * *

><p>Pink. There was pink everywhere. Starfire's bed was covered with outfits, ranging from coats to dogs, to little shoes for cats. Starfire was already picking several out, and oh god did that one have sequences?<p>

"Starfire, when did you get these?" He asked, trying to remember if the girl had gone out recently.

"I had some for a few weeks, but I was unsure when to ask you," Starfire said shyly. She walked forward and held out a mass of fabric. The offending piece of clothing was something a smaller dog would wear; it was bright yellow with little designs of boats. Where did people come up with these things?

"Just this one?" Beast Boy clarified. Starfire smiled and placed the coat into his hands. With a small sigh the changeling shifted for the grinning girl.

* * *

><p>In the safety of her room, Raven was reading the new book she had purchased yesterday. The silence of the bedroom was broken by her communicator going off. She put the book down and checked her device, and when she saw who it was from allowed a small smile to form on her face.<p>

She knew that would have never been able to ask Beast Boy herself, but then again, Starfire was the only person in the whole tower that could get anyone to do her bidding. So when Raven had brought it up to her sister, the girl had smiled and agreed, knowing the reasons behind the request but kept them to herself.

The message held several pictures, each with Beast Boy in a different form and wearing a different article of clothing. Her favorite one, however, was found quickly.

It was a sweater made for a cat in the color purple. However, someone had sewed words into the fabric in green thread. In the picture Beast Boy was curled up, in the form of a Persian cat, her favorite type of feline.

The picture was taken by the window, wear her green skinned teammate was soaking in the sun, clearly content. Though he couldn't smile his eyes showed that he was happy. Starfire had also angled the shot so that the writing was clear on sweater.

_Only for you Rae._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello minions I am alive! College has been insane and I finally got a free moment to write a little something. I'm on winter break next month so I can start doing more stories for Truths and also start working an a story I've had floating around in my head for a while. Alright, read and review peeps!<strong>


End file.
